I AM:
by Dark Zaberfang
Summary: series im working on, thoughts/feelings of certian Zoids... Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble. Useless and nothing more. (yeah i know, complete crap, but thanks for reading anyways) A short look into the Liger Zero's thoughts/feelings before and while meeting up with Bit.

As always, I OWN NOTHING!!!

Enjoy…

* * *

I am.

I am a machine.

I am a so-called sentient being.

I am composed of no more than metal armor and steel wire wrapped around an inextinguishable power source- the very core of my being.

I am.

I am power.

I am strength.

A limitless potential that few know of, that fewer are given the honor of possessing. I stand, with the strength of my paws, limitless within its entirety, a supremacy that is absolute- unchanging, definitive.

I am everything any Zoid could ever wish to be.

But I am alone.

I hate this place.

I hate it with a passion none of my kind ever disserves to know. This young man, this shield liger pilot, he hates me, me, a machine, too stubborn to accept a pilot, too proud to present any with the gift that is my power. He hates that I sit here, wasting space as I collect dust, seething as ever a man who cannot use what is provided. Despising one, one who is his father, for trading- selling nearly everything that he owns for a useless, untouchable heap- me. I am alone.

I remember now, as I sit here collecting dust, wasting space, of a time I was free. I remember running across fields so vast they held no end, lurking through forests so ancient they held no beginning, no end. Hiding within a desert so desolate, so isolated, wild within its trackless wastes it seamed to go on forever. Even then I was alone, I, with the world around me, with no beginning, with no human, with no end to fill the emptiness of seclusion.

Even as I stand, a machine with the complex of thought, we as Zoids are alive unchanging as ever while the world flows about us, even the earth must yield to the thundering force of the river.

Yet can I, a sentient being; composed of over a thousand intricate moving parts, bare the spark- the very essence that is life? Can a being so intricate, so complex, step over this line- that which is the very definition of what is and is not alive. Can I, a machine, something so simple, yet so complex, bare the burden of madness? Can a machine truly be mad? Can I be mad?

I am mad. Oh how I am mad. Standing here- an eternity- forever- alone. Pain, lances through, as real to me as any other living creature, and yet they do not think I- we as Zoids- capable of pain, physical pain- of hurting. But sadness and isolation, they exist even for us, even for those who are incapable of individual thought, freewill and movement.

Something burns inside of me. It is strength, it is knowledge, a deep rooted hidden potential… Something that very few can see, and even fewer can understand.

Its different, today, but I don't know what. He appears though the bases gloom, staring in wonder. And I see in him, without really knowing why, a kindred… what? Spirit? Soul? Entity. Yes, that feels right, he is like me, but not. That same burning passion- hidden power, it flows through him like it flows through me. A life-force, like blood, that pounds though the veins: well in my case circuitry. The difference, if any, that exists between us is where I am aware of my power, he is ignorant.

He is found, captured, and ultimately bound. They pass their judgment over him… and finally leave. We are alone, but we are not alone. He is here, and so am I. I move, pulling and straining against every piece of restraining software mounted within my circuitry, to free him. My hatch opens as the ropes fall, an invitation, nothing more. The only question now is what will he choose?

He moves forward, determination I sense from him, and finally courage as he sits while I encase him within my body. A bond is forming, I know it, and I know he knows- if not consciously, than on some baser instinctual level. I move, again pulling against restraints, breaking out in a much less subtle way, as he had broken in.

I can hear- more than that, feel his protest, joy swelling within what should be a heart. A bond is forming, and he is aware. Aware of what I am, of what he is, of what we could be…

I am.

I am a machine.

I am a so-called sentient being.

I am.

I am power.

I am strength.

But I am so much more than this.

Because I am no longer alone.

* * *

My inspiration (if it could be called that) came from a book I recently read, Demon Seed…

Tell me what you think…

And remember, flamers burn the cookies that good reviewers get...


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I really didn't believe this series would gain the amount of attention and popularity it did, and I would really like to thank all those who read, and for those of you who reviewed, thank you for your no less than stunning reviews, (helped me out a lot)

This series isn't just about the Liger Zero, (some of you have probably guessed it by now) but significant, shall we call them highlights, in the life of a Zoid, given by their point of view.

As a challenge, (to test your skills, and mine) try to guess who the Zoid is in this chapter, (and for those of you who are lazy, its named at the end, lol)

And as always, **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I cannot tell my story without going a long way back.

-Hermann Hesse, _the prologue to _Demian

* * *

It is dark here, confinements in a prison, locked away because of what I am. Madness, a burning passion: a lust for blood so deep rooted within my being it defines my very existence…

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Many names I have been called- many forms have been chosen. I started as one, a piece- fragment, chipped from the very embodiment of evil, grown, like a spawn in deaths own image…

Can you blame me?

Can you really blame me for being what I am?

My first form was weak in comparison. Blinded not by feats of grandeur, or the glory of victory, but by the very simple act of fighting. Like one once said "fight just for the sake of fighting." I believe her now, like I didn't then. Maybe if my pilot had heeded that sense, he wouldn't have been destroyed.

My second form was stronger, the very scourge of its time. A crimson wave- a bloody tide washed across the battle field. There was joy in their suffering, an embracement of the act no stranger than the connection of the mind. Maybe my pilot was as mad as I…

I remember the countless bodies we left behind, both Zoid and human- and for that I feel no remorse, no pity or sadness.

Maybe I was lucky, my first pilot- he was evil, or at least a form of such evality. Surging only for the pure thrill of battle, it didn't matter to him how he won- and he would do anything to achieve it. I guess, from the beginning, it didn't matter to me either. In a way we both thirsted for that.

We don't get to choose the people in our lives, I guess sometimes its for the best. He changed near the end, no longer for the sake of fighting- he was just and fare, there was something to fight for, a reason behind the madness. And for once I was given a purpose, no more was I modeled an embracement of madness, I had a duty, a reason to exist…

This prison bars more than my body, more than that, and now I fear the purpose once gained within the heat of battle has been lost over however many centuries I cannot count. They locked me away because the feared what I am, what I am capable of, but does that fear bear testament to the punishments born over me? Does fear, over not just actions, but concepts, convey justification for a lifetime of imprisonment?

Must I alone bear this burden of blame, when my actions were not on their own?

A thousand lifetimes, I have carried this burning anger. And a thousand lifetimes more shall I wait. This vengeance I have assumed comes at a cost- I care no more for what I have been, nor do I care anymore for the thoughts of my first pilot…

He abandoned me- a betrayal of my very existence, in his death, and yet it was his greatest friend who sacrificed his life to ensure my survival. I am alive, in every sense of the word. This extra being that exists within me, this being that changed me- twice now, is apart of me, is me. My new body, though incomplete, is strong, stronger than anything I have ever known…

My prison is no longer secure, I can hear them, but what do they want? And why would they want it?

Light and shadow, good and evil, I am no more than my purpose, and my purpose is destruction. I have changed, many times and in many ways, a viewpoint that rolls around before it finally returns to its beginning. Shadowed after Deaths image…

I am the Berserk Fury- I am become death, the destroyer of worlds…

* * *

Quotes-

"He doesn't want to Fight just for the sake of fighting now…" Fiona G-File ep 1, (totally taken out of context, Fiona was speaking about Van, not Raven.)

"We don't get to choose the people in our lives…" I can't for the life of me remember where I herd that before, you'll have to excuse my ignorance.

"You are just, and fare." Reece, Tomorrow, ep 67 Return to another tomorrow.

"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."

-J. Robert Oppenheimer, _quoting the _Bhagavad Gita.

AN.

When creating the back story for the Geno/Fury, I pulled facts from both the well know anime, and the lesser known manga series of Zoids Chaotic Century. Most know in the anime that after Ravens Geno Saurer was destroyed, both Raven and Shadow disappear for a time before returning with another, albeit differently colored, Geno Saurer, which Shadow soon after evolves into the Geno Breaker. While in the manga, after the Geno Saurer is destroyed by the newly evolved Caesar (What Van calls his Shield/Blade Liger) Raven and Shadow do disappear for a while, but they don't return with another Geno Saurer, but rather the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge. (and if you've seen the picture, it does kind of look like Shadow.)

The only noted Geno Breaker in the CC manga was piloted by Hanna of the Prozen Knights, but even with the neurological enhancements she had, the Breaker was unfortunately ripped to shreds by Ravens Shadow Edge. Following on that note, the Berserk Fury from the NCZ series sports a black box, (though it was never noted in the manga) ie an organoid head, hence the artificial intelligence allowing the Zoid to record, remember and predict an enemies actions. This, along with the fact that the Liger Zero sports a similar anomaly, gives me room to speculate whether of not Shadow, anime or manga version, evolved the Geno Saurer into its final stage the Berserk Fury.

Most my info. comes from the Wikipedia pages titled Zoids Wiki, (under each Zoids respective name)

Tell me what you all think, = )


	3. Chapter 3

This is more or less a culmination of the thoughts and views of the Berserk Fury and the Liger Zero starting from episode 23 "The dragon awakens: the Berserk Fury enters the fray", through episode 26 "The miracle of Zero, the wind the clouds and adventure".

Took me forever to pound this out… and I really wanted to post it so if the ending seems rushed, or doesn't make sense, sorry.

And as I'm sure you all know by now, my spelling/grammar isn't the best, so watch each line break for the changes, and try to keep up.

* * *

A singular black object falls from the sky, landing betwixt two teams on verge of battle. The first bore three of the same form, long and sleek, there very essence screamed speed.

The second held forms of versatility, one clad in armor of bright blue, carrying with it its own sense of quick drawn power. The second, though smaller in build held its own lean agility, as if it had merely walked from a shadow. The third, smaller still wore a glistening mass of armaments fixated to various parts of its body, radiating pure devastation.

And yet, before either side could make a move, could make a singular decision, a second black speck plummets to the ground…

* * *

**BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF**

This child is strange to me. Strange yet somehow familiar.

Free of my physical prison, yet stripped of everything that I was, of that I am. What could these humans want from me? Locked away for a millennium simply because of what I am.

It is strange, that after so long harboring that much anger, that much rage…

I am calm.

Unbelievably calm.

I learn, after so much watching, and allowing them to run their tests, they want me to fight.

Typical.

The first to step forward was sleek, fast. But I had faced his kind before, in another life, and it seemed that this one was slower, weaker. He lacked the amount of skill and tact the one of old carried with such ease. His charge was followed, his leap into the air tracked. This was too easy. He went down hard, minus a booster pack. The other two, of the same shape, charged in single file, both sought retribution for their fallen comrade.

There was more thought put into this attack. The rear one suddenly leaping up in a flying tackle. It was caught by the tail, swung around in an almost playful manner before crashing into its fellow. The child, he was laughing, I realized, the thrill, the elation of battle was still there, albeit a joy without the senseless killing, it was there nonetheless.

Another stepped forward, this one slow, cautious, there was a flickering memory, the vaguest notion that I had fought someone like this before… He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then the child took over. Leaping up, he twisted my body, lashing a foot out to catch this sly opponent by surprise. As he fell, the child twisted me again, some sixth sense acted as a warning, and with a sigh of bitter disappointment my foot again slammed into an opponents face. The heavily customized biped panicked, firing everything it had. But even without my armor, it was no match.

* * *

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

We faced him, I in the blue armor, and I knew, as I had known with the orange armor, that we were not ready. We were not ready to face this Beast, even without his armor, each assault was met with careful accuracy and cold execution.

We were not ready, he, my pilot knew, and still he charged, a sneak attack, aimed per the Beasts distraction. His results lead to bitter disappointment, mine, a clawed foot to the face. Now I was angry, this Beast had no right to barge in on our battle, had no right (though it was provoked) to attack.

Our two legged friend panicked (as she often did) firing everything she had at it but the beast only dodged, giving the Gun sniper a well aimed tail slap as a reward.

"_I've seen that move before…" _

What was he going on about? Did he actually know this pilot?

* * *

**BFBFBFBF**

Obliteration.

We would destroy him.

I was ready to do it.

I wanted to, and so did he, but that voice, that woman, she called him off, and the child, he obeyed. By his direction, I turned and fled. Something, that a long time ago, even upon eminent death, was inconceivable. This new pilot, this child, he was different, there was something in him that I had never seen before…

* * *

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

I know him, I do not know how and I do not know why, but I know him. At first the feeling was distant, fleeting, but I know. Knowledge stemmed from a vague shaded memory of absolute knowing.

We will fight, we must fight, it is as simple and forthright as the rise and fall of the sun.

He knows, my pilot, as I do, it is a fate that has carried us forward all our lives, and it is something I know in the end, I may give my life for- something I must give it for.

The end is near, the final battle I since it. But when it comes, my pilot, and I know him well, he will not let me die, and so by his merciful nature, will not allow my opponent to die.

I am strong, I know that, and I sense him, he is near…

* * *

**BFBFBFBF**

The Green armor was strange, and as my pilot said, slow. He went down hard and heavy, and if it hadn't been for his companion, I would have ended it, I would have destroyed him.

But still…

The fox went down, it wasn't easy, it wasn't without a fight, and it wasn't without cost. But I was the superior. I was the victor. I turned, foot locks clamping deep into the dry earth, tail fans opening in preparation for a high heat discharge. Particles collecting, condensing, I aimed for the transport…

* * *

**LZLZLZLZ**

We had fought once before, but the feeling of it was somehow different, he was different.

The green armor, with all its power, was no match for him. I knew this even before the first shot was fired, but my pilot, his confidence was great, and so I trusted him. The green armor was strong, but it came with a terrible price, I struggled to move, but to no avail.

He charged.

I fell.

There was no choice, there was nothing else I could do, I had to protect him.

I jettisoned my armor.

Defenseless, but not alone, I ran for the transport, hoping, praying my dark friend could hold him off for at least a few more moments.  
There was but one thing left to fight him with.

* * *

**BFBFBFBFBF**

This was it.

I could feel it, there would be no other fights, no more battles. This was it, this was the end, a testament of the ability to survive, only one of us would walk away from this, only one would last to the very end. He was strong, he had evolved, his range of armors proved that, but I will not give in. With this last victory I will prove, to him, to my pilot, to the very world, I have my place.

A thick raging wave of light, of devastation, pure annihilation, streaked towards the transport.

I cannot afford to loose.

* * *

**LZLZLZLZLZ**

Something outside the transport was happening, I could hear them, their terrified cries. And then I felt it, something I had never felt before.

It came from him, my pilot; thick, darkening, all consuming…

Fear!

Fear for his friends, fear for myself, and strangely, fear for my opponents pilot. The launch bay door opened, and the moment of fear passed, replaced by sheer determination.

We would win this, we had to.

I cleared the transport into a world of smoke, dust, and debris.

* * *

**BFBFBFBF**

Suddenly he was there, a charge so swift, so unexpected, neither myself nor my pilot had time to react. That simple lapse in judgment cost me most my facial armor. I turned, only to again meet his claws, as fangs sank into my neck. Shifting, I held his bulk beneath me for a moment before he managed to wriggle free.

I chased him as he ran.

We had faced each other many times in the past, for now his body, as mine, is different… But he does not remember, not as I do. His first body was weak and though it was revived, it was destroyed again, and only by the sentimentality of his pilot does he exist. The Fool.

* * *

**LZLZLZLZ**

My claws shredded through his facial armor.

I twisted, rebounding into another attack, latching with tooth and claw onto his neck., pulling and twisting, trying to pin him. We struggled for a few moments before I dashed off towards the giant wreck.

Landing on a deserted area, I twisted in waiting. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

**BFBFBFBF**

I didn't follow his path directly, instead made my way up within the chassis of the dead Zoid. It didn't take much to hear his outburst, _"WHERE ARE YOU!" _

Even though he couldn't possibly hear, I responded, "Here…"

* * *

**LZLZLZLZ**

The very ground beneath my paws suddenly gave way. A glowing claw drilling up from the darkness, threatening to take my head. I backed off, only to charge again. He rose up to meet me, and we collided.

Glowing, screeching metal, each seeking to rend the other limb from limb.

There was a moment, a distant flickering thought.

I was going to loose.

It was there, but before it could grow fully into an undesirable reality, the claw beneath my own gave way, shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

**BFBFBFBFBF**

I had him.

For a brief, undeniable moment, victory was well within my grasp. I could sense it, feel his growing doubt, so I pushed, pushed my body further, harder.

I could taste it, his death.

But my victory, my glory, vanished in an instant.

I had pushed my body hard, too hard, so much that it finally, after so much abuse, snapped.

Nimble, he leaped clear of the carnage, as I fell.

* * *

**LZLZLZLZLZ**

He was down, but I knew that this was not the end. No, there was too much fight in him from the beginning for him to fall so easily.

Then he rose, slowly, unsteadily. Foot locks, slamming once more, down onto the ground beneath him. I dodged his cannon fire, but there was something strange in his actions now. The blast continued, un-checked, un-coordinated; his pilot no longer had full control.

My pilot knew what had to be done, yet still he hesitated. It was obvious now that the beast's pilot had no control, that what we faced now was nothing more than a savage machine with an unbelievable amount of rage. The beast stood before us, waiting, some silent agreement, forged from the heat of battle, between us said that he would not move before I.

* * *

**BFBFBF**

My pilot, he was silent, he wasn't there. Was he…

Rage. Pure, blinding, un-focused. I fired randomly annihilating anything in my path. This was now more than a history of mindless fighting, I wanted to destroy him in retribution for my pilot…

* * *

**LZLZLZLZ**

My pilot was mumbling something. Something about the approach, combat, and strength of will. I don't quite understand the meaning of his words, but the conviction behind them made me stop and listen. Not to what he was saying, but to what he is feeling. His strength and courage.

He is preparing to fire again, but I am calm, ready.

Now there is no fear.

* * *

**BFBFBFBF**

WE were born for this, he and I, for this moment, this battle. Over a hundred years, and thousands of battles in preparation, everything moving towards this place. This would be our final battle for in the end one of us would die.

He charged, I fired.

* * *

**LZLZLZLZ**

I trust him, my pilot. I trust him with my life, with my strength, and with the knowledge that he will do what is right. Just as he trusts me, that I will do all that I can to protect him, even if it means sacrificing my body- everything that I am.

It is on the back of a megalith being that two figures dance, so much like ticks on the body of some dead creature. They struggle back and fourth, each searching for a destiny intended only for them. Each fighting for a cause known only to themselves. Though titanic in their own right, they are no more than insects in the face of something far greater…

* * *

**BFBFBFBFBF**

Zoids don't die, not really.

They change, reshape, become something more…

I knew I could win, but at what cost? I, my body, would survive. But the question was if my pilot, if he wasn't already dead, live though this?

I stopped his charge. At a price.

He caught my throat, the exposed and delicate wires within threatened by glowing claws. I tore into the arm holding me, scrabbling and ripping into the armor beneath, desperate… This fight was no longer solely about me, it was now for him, my pilot.

* * *

**LZLZLZLZ**

I struggled with his weight, nearly bent back over as he tore into my armor. Just a little more, just a little…

He went limp, an explosion from the top of his head an explanation as to why. His pilot jettisoned. A vicious cycle that ended here and now.

Memories, distant, grainy… further back than anything else I remember.

Another life…

Another body…

Another Pilot…

They vanish as soon as they came, It no longer matters, I am here, as is my pilot, that's all I care about now.

* * *

**BFBFBFBFBF**

I push forward, he pushes back.

I urged him, my pilot, begged and pleaded for him to wake. I knew that even if we lost this battle he would not abandon me. I knew, that since the time of my first pilot, I wanted this boy to live, I wanted to reclaim that purpose of companionship.

But more that anything else, I didn't want to be alone again…

For a split second, I felt him. All that he was, I was.

I let go.

I felt him leave, with the deep promise to return.

I let go.

Falling back in defeat of a worthy opponent. One day he would return, and on that day we would fight. But now, now I was complete, I have my pilot, and with the promise of his return, I am… happy.

I let go, falling endlessly into the darkness of bliss…

* * *

Two beings, bound by destiny, or fate, or by the twisted mercilessness of the cosmos, fight until one can no longer rise. It has been so since the moment of their creation, and so will go on until one or the other ceases to exist…

* * *

**AN:**

Twelve in the morning posting this… sorry for any grammar errors… can't really see straight anymore.  
PS. I'm kinda outa ideas now... suggestions anyone?

Please comment/review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Raynos: 

* * *

Flight.

Freedom, a driving motion.

Movement, forward, blindingly fast- untouchable. 

* * *

I am one of few, very few, and yet this strange man still seeks to buy me. He is no pilot, I can sense that, yet still…

A child, my pilot is, terrified of what he can be.

He directs, I follow. And yet it is so frustrating, I have more capability than what he is able to utilize, so much more potential than what he is willing to push fourth.

Why can he not let go of his fear?

Bought and sold, used, cared for, and sometimes abused. A Zoid can _ASK_ very little of his pilot, but when the feelings, desire and personality of both pilot and Zoid mesh together in perfect harmony it becomes nothing short of pure poetry.

It is in him, splintered somewhere down the middle, seen only in brief fragments of his day to day life. Often Zoids only wish for a pilot so that they themselves can become stronger, yet I wish to help him, free him from his inhibitions…

Battle time.

Time to fly, to be free…

He is nervous, sweaty palms, jaw clenching, jumpy, tittering half words to companions who have long sense stopped listening.

It is excitement that fills me, perpetration for what is to come. He may not yet understand, but I will show him, show him what it truly means to be free…

* * *

Falling… I cannot help, not this time. It is to him, now, that something must be done, his choice to make, or else we both will die…

Lift.

That moment, that mixture of stomach-dropping fear and thrill as one pulls out of a near ground touching nose dive and takes off.

He understands now, he feels it.

This glory.

This exhilaration.

There is freedom in flight, and flight in freedom. I have released him from his fear, and so he has freed me from any earthly limitations.

We connect.

Mesh together perfectly like puzzle pieces, a picture now that is whole.

He is no longer shattered, and We are both free… 

* * *

****

AN: Short I know, but its not supposed to be that long, and I don't want to run the risk of sounding repetitive.

And I have to give a Big thanks to randomcat23 for the Raynos Idea, (I already have a few ideas for the Shadow Fox, but its not working out too well cause they mesh/repeat what I wanted to do for Irvine's Commandwolf/ lightning Saix.

THANKS a bunch!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Rebirth.

Be brave.

Reshape.

Can't force all. 

Into molds.

* * *

"_When I think about all the times you saved my hide…"_1

He speaks as I lie here, of all the times we had together, both good, and bad. For so long we have been Zoid and pilot, that I cannot remember anyone else, I don't want to remember anyone else.

That last fight had gone wrong, horribly wrong.

My pilot believed us much faster than the red demon, but he was wrong, I was wrong. It was stronger, much faster than he or I anticipated.

He was my pilot.

I had to protect him, even if the cost was myself.

I lie here, battered and broken, yet happy, for he is alive, and that's all I could ever wish for.

"_I just wish there was a way I could help you in return..." _2

They speak to him, his friends, and he is angered. He does not want to… What?

Transplant.

Memory.

Battle data.

Different body.

Lightning Saix…

There is a chance, however small, it is there.

I want it.

I want it, but to convey to him, to tell him. How can I make him understand, I want this.

"_But are you so sure you know how he feels?"_ 3 The female spoke, _"Don't you think he's upset that he was beaten by the GenoBreaker, and that he just might be looking for a little payback…" _4

This is our chance, not just for me to live, or for us to stay together, this is our chance at vengeance. Our chance to reclaim what was lost…

"…_even if that meant he had to be reborn as another Zoid?" _5

Rebirth…

That possibility…

They want to move… A piece of me… Into the body of another Zoid. My memories, my combat data, everything that makes me, me.

I might be afraid, but I want them to do it.

Tell them Irvine!

Tell them to do it!

Who else, if not I, could protect you?

* * *

Darkness.

Cold.

Unfeeling.

The space between what is real and what is not, it is strange, frightening and cold. I cannot sense, I cannot see…

Bright lights, a flash of pain, then everything disappears…

* * *

This body is strange.

I am inside it, but it is not me.

It does not feel… Something else exists, inside…

He pushes.

Forward, running, movement…

We are racing to somewhere, yet something holds me back.

Something physical.

Something mental.

Inside, _It_ rears, angered, enraged.

I cannot _reason_ with _It_. The broken, left over remnants of the Lightning Saixs' mind.

Feel locked in a room…

"Stop it," I screech. To him, to _It, _I don't know anymore. _It _doesn't want me here. _It_ wont accept me, my mind, memories.

And starting to choke…

_It_ pushes, tares, and claws at me, threatening our body, our core. _It_ is going to kill us. All three of us.

Enticing the shame…

I can't take it anymore, can't deal with it, this ghost in the machine…

"_Now run, come on!" _6

His voice. It pulls me. _It _draws back…

What? Fear?

"_That's is Lightning Saix," _7

Lightning Saix.

_It._

Me.

Us.

Acceptance…

Awaken a world our own…

"_You and me are back!" _8

Embracement, fulfillment.

So be brave, reshape…

The remainder of _It_s consciousness receded, vanished.

So create, reclaim…

_It _died, I lived.

_My_ body smoothed, _my_ gate steadied. The restrictive armor fell away.

I ran…

* * *

**AN:** All underlined stanzas are quoted from Chevelle's song Breach Birth, just thought it kinda fit…

All italicized speech parts are quoted from episode 48, the black lightning. 1,2,6,7,8 are from Irvine, while 3,4,5 are a part of Moonbays speech. (just for any who got confused)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A short thank you to randomcats for pointing out that (now) adding lyrics into fics in no longer accepted, ie "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain." (is not allowed)

Although I'm not completely sure on what exactly that entails, (I've read a lot of contradicting talk about the rule in question, as well as a lot of fics. That include song lyrics, partial and whole [not to mention that I've had on posted for what? Two years at least, and no one's said anything…]) I'll just have to watch myself.

Now, on to the next chapter…

This chapter features the Shield liger, specifically Van's Shield Liger. But the point is, who had the Shield liger _before _Van?

While the answer my own personal speculation, it is quite possible.

(ok very possible, here's a hint: check out the beginning of ep. 35 of Guardian force, say the 4 min. mark…)

The first reviewer to get the correct answer will… Get to chose the Zoid chapter 8. (Sorry but chapter 7 is already half done. Wink, wink.)

This piece is rather choppy and disjointed, well we all have to remember, the Shield liger was a derelict when we first met him…

* * *

Stillness.

Shifting winds and floating sand.

Darkness, light, and a mixture somewhere in between.

Memories. Soft, Distant.

Two soldiers, friends. And a Command Wolf.

Fierce battles, the same two men, with a form of kin-ship.

Fractured pieces, a glowing pink-white light.

Nothingness.

* * *

Stillness.

Shifting sands, footsteps.

Rushing movement, battle cries.

A strange presence.

A far off voice with a desperate plea.

"_Save him…"_

Bright lights, a rush of power.

Life…

* * *

This strange entity has given me another chance at life, in which to save the life of a boy I do not know.

I remember everything now, everything past.

My last pilot, and his friend desperate to save everyone. And now this being, and that same desperation to save another.

Maybe I've become senile in my near death existence…

This being asks I help the boy. My last pilot, he would have wanted me to, so I guess I will.

I wonder what happened to him, the defiant soldier? His friend, I know died, I watched it happen. But this boy, he is so much like my last pilot, it is strange, so strange. He gives to others without thought to himself.

I included.

I will help him, for as long as I am able.

* * *

Another battle.

An impossible opponent.

My pilot doesn't want to fight, but he does anyway.

All in the defense of another…

* * *

Bright arching lights.

Pain.

Armor peeling away from the core…

Instant death.

Nothing…

* * *

Swirling light, pain.

That same strange presence, and the girl…

Pleas, cries. _"Return to the world…"_

They are the same, but the reasons behind them have dramatically changed.

It wasn't out of companionship, or loyalty that they begged my return. A strange, pressing emotion.

Human emotion.

Love.

For him, for myself. Because he would sacrifice himself for another…

* * *

They want me to awaken.

They have given me all that I need to, but there is something more that I require.

His presence.

His strength and his loyalty.

This is something I want, something I need that they cannot give. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

He is here…

* * *

Fading lights.

Memories not my own.

An everlasting promise.

A new body.

Swift victory.

Elation.

Happiness, peace.

Second chances are hard to come by, but to be given a third chance at life is nothing short of miraculous.

A new name… 

* * *

**AN**: Semi happy with this one. Not a lot of input from the shield liger itself, but remember, throughout much of chaotic century Zeek was helping Van pilot the liger, so one would think much of the ligers consciousness would have been… held back? (if that's the right phrase) By the organoid system (Zeek).

Hopefully I dropped enough hints on (who I believe) was the Shield Ligers last pilot, and if not, Picture frames people, picture frames, episode 35. Its hard to spot, but the (possible) connection is there!

I'm crazy, but its there (or at least I'll make it be there…)

Oh, and please don't choose the Shadow Fox, I already have that one half done…


End file.
